


Target In Sight

by VirgoFlower



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgoFlower/pseuds/VirgoFlower
Summary: The story begins with a young freelance photographer, Akihito Takaba, who gets involved in the sordid world of the yakuza when he accepts a job to photograph drug exchanges. Getting into dangerous business leads him to meet Asami, a very dangerous man, with a cold and unscrupulous gaze.In the process Akihito manages to draw Asami's attention to what it only brings him trouble... betrayals, intrigues, traps and scenes hot in this version of Viewfinder.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Target In Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Show of hands, who else is surprised that the first chapter of the notorious yaoi was turned into a novella? Lol The only translation I could ever find was in Spanish, so figured why not translate it. Hope you enjoy;)

A world of spectrum colors could be seen through a rectangular view. As the lens are slowly adjusted, the night landscape was in the crosshairs. It was filled the eye-catching and repetitive glow of neon signs, the red and white lights of cars trailing in the distance, even stores that never went out overnight add to the iridescent.

Shinjuku, one of the most prominent urban landscapes in the world: a domain of lust, hatred, confrontation, prosperity, exploitation, desire, madness... possibly all of these human behaviors were found in this city, which had a wild and endless party every night.

There's another shining and indecent brightness that illuminates the city from within, where the shadows surrounding it become more gloomy. Among that swirl of darkness were those who were hiding secretly from daylight and sometimes indiscreetly conducted their business in the underworld. It is in one of those places of darkness, on the roof of a building of apartments, a slight movement reveals the location of an onlooker.

Takaba Akihito was standing with his camera in and light clothing.

The roof on which he was standing was seven stories about ground level. Just looking up he had a panoramic view of all the skyscrapers on the west side of Shinjuku. Around that place, there were many businesses that allowed people to indulge in every possible luxury of adult entertainments. As one would expect, the sound of music coming from each of those places could be heard all over the area surrounding the train station.

_If my sources are correct, the target should appear soon..._

Drug trafficking information was generally false. And even when the information was real, it was quite common that there be some change or cancellation just before the transaction. Leading to a total waste of time... but here it is.

Heart pounding in his chest, he watches as a luxurious and well polished Toyota Century parked at the elegant doors of exclusive club for powerful members; Sion was considered high-class across Japan.

_Apparently it's time for him to go..._

the photographer thought to himself as the doors quickly opened and several men appeared.

Despite the darkness, the outline of the figures were visible to the human eye. There was a muscular middle-aged man in a two-piece suit who was fired by the staff inside the infrastructure. No doubt it was because of the target, who Akihito used the zoom on his lens to confirm when he saw a person who perfectly matched their characteristics through his camera, which he memorized. There's no mistake, it really is him. Harada, the secretary of an important member of Parliament of the Opposition Party.

Shifting his perspective, he focused on the other men who were laughing with Harada. A huge smile appeared on Akihito's face. One of those men was the manager of Sion... and the other...

_How lucky I am for you to appear too..._

The third man was a well-known drug dealer, Nakaoka. The rumors said that most of the drugs that came from Taiwan to Shinjuku was because of him. From Akihito's angle, it was difficult to photograph Nakaoka's face. However, because the drug trafficker made and appearance it wouldn't make sense if Akihito couldn't get a photograph of him with the others.

_If you're not allowed to be a bit ambitious..._

It would be ideal to get all three, including the manager, in one shot. Leaning his elbows on the rusted railing, Akihito for the right moment.

_I have it._

With a light shutter sound, his beloved Pentax lenses captured the decisive moment when Harada shook hands with Nakaoka. And right in the middle, with his hand resting on the shoulder of the secretary, was the manager of Sion.

_Perfect!_

There was no better proof than this photograph, a club manager mediating an important meeting between the secretary of Parliament and a drug dealer. Akihito was sure that if he could send this to the media the payment he'd receive would cover rent of his apartment for at least several months. He's been bankrupt this last month after having to get one of his cameras repaired.

Akihito smiled briskly at the thought of what the companion headline would say with this photograph. There were many important figures from other areas that frequent the high-end club. With this news as the detonator, Harada and Sion could be the start of a large-scale incident that could shake up the government and financial groups.

With an overwhelming feeling of euphoria, Akihito continued to press his shutter until the Century carrying Harada disappeared into the obscurity of the night.

* * *

Heavy oak doors opened and a voice of a different secretary could be heard in the dark room. "Please excuse me, Asami-sama."

The walls and ceiling were covered with natural wood and had a relaxing effect, the lights made the elegant atmosphere stand out. Right in front of the floor-to-ceiling window was a huge and luxurious desk; combined with mahogany cabinets it was the most prominent item. Standing a little ways from the desk, the man named Asami continued observing the city under his feet and did not turn.

The features of his face reflected in the glass did not go unnoticed frequently and the strands of hair that fell lightly on his forehead were the perfect frame work for his jaw, which seemed to have been sculpted. His well-toned body was covered in a three-piece Italaian suit that ususally didn't look good on Japanese men, but on him it exuded a powerful grace. At first sight, he looked like a young common businessman, but the cold look in his golden eyes made people think twice before talking to him. The harsh atmosphere around him made a clear difference of those who did lawful business.

"We just received a message from Akasaka's store." the secretary goes on. "A military officer from the United States we previously reported reappeared. Just like last time, he reserved a bottle with the same contents."

"Just keep it vigilized. We may be able to get some kind of advantage through him." Asami replied with a cigarette in his hand.

The appearance of this man as he looked down towards the city, as if trying to interpret each of the lights, was the representation of the organization. Gaining absolute control and chasing someone, no matter how weak, was the way Asami's group had gained a name in the underworld of Japan.

"As for the incident of that photograph in "scoop of Sion", we were able to talk to the publishers and stopped it, but apparently the police are snooping around the place. Harada, the secretary of a member of Parliament, was already under suspicion of the authorities. The one who measured the meeting between him and the drug trafficker was the manager of Sion and blame of the incident is on us."

"Harada is still useful to us. Arrange an appointment with the member of Parliament. I will meet with him personally. As well as the drug dealer, Nakaoka. I will also communicate with him. I will fix everything before the Taiwanese organization gets involved."

"What should we do with the manager?" the secretary asked with a tone of strictly business.

"We have no choice but replace whoever falls so easily for dirty money. I will leave the cleaning to you." The baritone voice that left his lips holding the cigarette was sexy and beautiful, yet at the same time cold and distant.

It speaks several reasons that justify why Asami's organization had reached the top so quickly. Mainly because of the speed and effectiveness of decisions made by their leader, due to his utter cruelty. Knowing this, the secretary made no effort to ask him something else.

"It is understood." Bowing slightly to the boss, who continued to look through the window, the secretary quickly exited the room.

Dropping the ashes into a fine Baccarat glass ashtray, Asami looked at the multiple photographs scattered on his desk.

The subject in all the pictures were the same. So young that he wouldn't be surprised if he was still a student. For a Japanese, his hair color was too light. The strands framed intact features while his almond shaped blue eyes displayed a stubborn attitude.

"Takaba Akihito... a young and talented freelance photographer. He has a good view, but no way am I going to let him dirty my name." Exhaling smoke from her cigarette, Asami's lips formed a cold smile. "Apparently a punishment awaits you."

* * *

Akihito growled as his body hit the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?! What do you think you're doing?!"

With his arms clasped tightly behind his back, Akihito was unable to move the upper part of his body. His cheek was pressed firmly against the hard concrete. He did his best to resist by kicking his leg back, but made no contact with the two men in black suits restraining him.

When he realized they were chasing him, Akihito thought it would be easy to lose them. But despite their impeccable appearance, these men were very well trained- especially to work together. And they knew the terrain of the city better than the photographer. Before he could react, he had been cornered in an alley and the only escape route was the back door of an old dilapidated building. After jumping inside he had realized that the door was unlocked, he had been set up.

"Are you Takaba Akihito?" a soft baritone voice echoed behind him.

It caused chill through the blond's body, making him freeze upon hearing it. He couldn't see who the bearer of the voice was, but could feel his presence. Mainly by the bitter smell of cigarettes that surrounded him

"So you're the one who took all those pictures of the secretary of one of the members of Parliament at club Sion."

_He is definitely the boss..._

Akihito tried in vain to move his body, but the hands that  
restrained him did not hesitate even once.

"W- who are you ...?"

Akihito managed to slightly turn his head, the boss must have given an order.

"Thanks to your "scoop", I had a great loss in the business." he said. "I wanted to ask you something."

"W- what...?"

_The photo at the end was not used, right? They vetoed me..._

The story that Akihito had captured had been bought quickly... and for a very good price. However, the article had never appeared so Akihito had contacted the newspaper and they explained that the publisher who had bought the news had been fired. And now, here was this man...

_A bider of the drug trafficker? A hitman hired by the member of Parliament? No. It's not as simple as that... this guy is real hairy._

While pretending to fight Akihito observed his surroundings. But the man must have read his movements because he reached a out a hand and placed it over him on the wall. Akihito let out a breath as he brought his face just a few inches away from his.

The features of the man's face seemed to have been sculpted; a straight nose and thick lips, but the characteristic that stood out the most were those cold golden eyes that looked at him fixedly.

"Do not panic. All you have to do is answer me honestly." he says. "I just want to know who was the one who gave you the data, will you tell me?"

"No, I do not know." Akihito lies. "What do you plan to do with the information you get from me-"

Akihito's response was cut off due to a knee he received in the gut from one of the men in black.

Doubling over in pain, a condescending voice spoke to him from above. "A little boy like you will only get hurt if he underestimates us. If you are going to be getting into this world, you better be more aware of your surroundings."

Despite the attack, those words really hit Akihito. Emboldened by his stubbornness and youthful energy, he wanted to answer him. Akihito was good for that, but in this situation strength was more important than words.

Trying not to be discovered, he slowly caught his breath and replied. "Ouch... I know!"

Addressing the man in glasses who had hit him, Akihito kicked him with his right leg- hitting him behind his. When the man fell, his imprisonment gave way. Freeing himself from the hands of the men, Akihito ran off as fast as he could, pulling away from them and heading down the alley.

The enraged voices followed, but he wasn't stupid enough to stop as he instead frantically searched for a way out.

* * *

"That boy... must be stupid to run that way. There are only steps leading upwards in there." One of the men muttered.

The men chased the boy, the one who had been kicked was quickly gaining. Unable to find a way out, Akihito continued to climb. Asami, without losing his breath, reached the top of the step.

The terrace was empty and lit by various neon signs from the area and was much brighter than the interior of the building. Akihito, who was glued to the ledge, was on the main avenue, turned around and showed a sour expression to his pursuers as they arrived on the scene.

"You have no escape, boy." Asami said as he approached the youth slowly.

_What will be the expression of this young prey..._

There was not a moment that Asami enjoyed more than seeing the face of his prey when they gave up. At times like these, some looked completely defeated, while others seemed to resign bitterly. Wishing to see that expression up close, Asami walked forward.

However, Akihito, who stubbornly found himself facing the other side of the ledge, turned around and looked at him with a determined expression on his face.

"This is much better than the time I was chased by an old man, Yakuza!" Lit by the glow of the neon signs, Akihito showed him a smile without fear.

Suspecting that smile, Asami got even closer and at that moment Akihito jumped off the ledge and disappeared to the other side of a neon sign.

"What..!? Jumped ..?" All the men muttered in surprise.

The building had about five stories. The property was old and each floor was not very high, but a jump of that height would mean instant death. Even if he was lucky, a serious injury couldn't be avoided.

Asami approached the ledge and looked down, sticking to the side of one of the ads that was sticking out of the side of the building, was Akihito. With the weight of youth, the old advertisement was creaking. Trying to find support for his feet, Akihito felt the gaze of Asami and met it before childishly stuck out her tongue.

The sound of metal growling must have been heard because some people who passed by the place shouted when they saw the scene that was developing in the air, causing more people to notice.

Asami, being careful not to be seen by passers-by, moved away from the shore.

"Hmmm-" without realizing that a smile was drawn on his face, a laugh escaped his lips "But what the hell! Did you see that?"

  


"Y- yes sir... jumping from this height..." but the men were more amazed at the fact that Asami was laughing at the act of Akihito.

The thought that this damn boy would escape. Asami didn't even try to suppress the feeling of excitement growing in his interior, on the contrary, he allowed it to fill him

"It is not the reaction of a sane person..."

Lighting another cigarette, Asami continued to stand there for a moment enjoying the feeling of joy... a feeling that he had not had in long time.

* * *

{ Shinjiku Police Department, fifth floor break room. }

"Geesh, you must be kidding me," Akihito said irritably as he dropped onto a chair. He was moving his right little finger... bandaged in a exaggerated way as he addressed the man sitting next to him. "I hurt my little finger when I jumped."

"As always, you are too impulsive... " the man muttered with a cigarette between his lips as he turned the pages of a newspaper, sigh filled with disbelief escaped.

"He chased me, they kicked my stomach... hell!"

"That's why I told you from the beginning that this information was related with some very dangerous drug incidents."

"Hey, Yama-san, who the hell is that guy?"

"The safest thing is that the man you met is Asami, the owner of the place where you went to spy on the other day Sion. After all that business was leveled."

Yamazaki was an officer in the Division for Controlling Organized Crime. Before Akihito started on the path to becoming a photographer, Yamazaki, who was in the Juvenile Offenders Division, had guided him. Contrary to his tough face, Yamazaki was the type of person who cared for others and more specifically for Akihito. They had become friends, even now that Akihito has finally found his way, he visited the department and secretly exchanged street news for any kind of information that could earn money.

For an inexperienced photographer, there was no way Akihito could earn a living by living from normal city news. Although he accepted any work related to photography, he'd been saved from being homeless on the street due to the information Yamazaki provided him.

"Then, that Asami, is he involved in drugs?"

"Yes... and the boys from the Crimes Against Life Section were very excited to hear the news."

Yamazaki looked down the corridor where all of the above are crowded; the Department of Citizen Security, the Youth Team was like this as the Narcotics Investigations Team, together with the Anti-Narcotics Team Organized crime.

Asami...

The city of Shinjiku, although it was not very large, was a territory of no law, thanks to the disorder caused by the power of international criminal organizations. The explosive amount of money exchanged in transactions towards drug trafficking was the beauty of underworld business. Even Akihito was aware that Shinjiku had the highest traffic figures of the country's drugs.

In recent years, coexistence and confrontation in relation to drug trafficking had changed dramatically. The drugs created in China were introduced by the Russians and sold in the city by the Indonesians. Finally the Japanese gangs seized the profits... these such complex methods of circulation were not so unusual.

If a seller was arrested it meant that others increased their activities; if an executive member of any group was arrested, then another member was promoted and the position was filled. The investigative work of drug trafficking activities was almost like looking for a needle in a haystack, so although reaching the figures of the crimes solved were not high it was not as if drug trafficking activities were reducing. Still, the Shinjiku Police Citizen Security Section continue endless extensive research work to lessen though soon the crime wave.

"Well, it's not like they do something serious to a child like you..." Yamazaki moved to the ashtray and dropped the ashes before continuing. "But you really need to be more careful with Asami. Outside he is the owner of several high-class clubs, but his status in the underworld is unlimited and there are rumors that he is involved in drug trafficking too." With an impartial tone as his eyes move across the sheets of the newspaper. "In Sion's case, the investigation was discontinued because apparently he was able to influence the high command. It's dangerous,"

Akihito could not avoid the chill that recorded ran down his spine.

It was difficult to tell by his appearance, but Yamazaki was considered the calmer, serene and logical thinker of the Department of Crime Organized and despite his brusque appearance, he was discreet. The information that transmitted to Akihito was about situations that did not have too much importance to the police but they would be sensational enough to attract the attention of the media. Akihito also knew that Yamazaki transmitted the information only after having analyzed it carefully. Knowing and hearing Yamazaki's warnings meant that this situation was quite serious.

_He... is so powerful._

The memory of Asami's cold eyes had been etched into the memory of Akihito.

There is no doubt that this subject is dangerous. With a forced laugh, Akihito held his camera... that cold, hard and familiar weight in his hands. It was not the latest model and was not the best in its class. Yet, for Akihito, who was chasing the path to become a journalist photographer, the camera was his most important companion.

"But if I give up on something as small as this, I won't be able to go into journalism. An old cameraman once told me that, I will not become a good photographer if I only do what others do."

Few people knew, but Akihito had a great dream. Someday, he wanted to become one of the members of **Magnum Photo** ; a famous world group of journalist photographers whose impressive work had been around the world.

Akihito's father was a photographer and the ability to hold the camera and take photographs had been instilled in him from a very young age. During high school, he had not been a model student and had generally escaped from classes with his father's precious cameras. All this because he knew he enjoyed it and he knew he was able to take a simple shot with a better quality than with any disposable camera. Before he knew it, he was already making money doing small photography jobs forcing him to hone his skill.

He had become the apprentice of a cameraman through his father and when he was skilled enough to do the job for his Account, his senpai took him to a gallery to show him the work of **Magnum Photo**. Monochromatic photos of children after the war, images of a war that was happening on the other side of the world, pictures of athletes from countries unknown with arms raised in victory. Each of the photographs had marked Akihito, changing him and sending chills down his whole being.

_Someday I will take pictures like that..._

Those thoughts became the source of his energy and it was because of that reason that Akihito started chasing stories. There were war photographers in Magnum photo. In no way could he become a photographer journalist if he was frightened by a simple knee to the stomach.

"You really are passionate about this..." Yamazaki comments. "That is tremendous progress for a offender who was in the correctional facility five times."

Akihito looked hostile at Yamazaki, but the red on his cheeks gave away he was actually embarrassed.

* * *

[ 2 AM. ]

Asami was in one of his multiple penthouses located in the city.

Today, he had returned to an ocean view condo that had acquired for its easy access to the airport. The seller had boasted of the pool, gym, restaurant and bar on the property along with other luxuries, but Asami was more interested in the 24-hour room and cleaning service, security, and other hotel-like systems.

After taking a hot shower, he poured himself a shot of whiskey in a old-style glass with ice cubes. Dressed only in a white robe, he answered a call from his secretary. Both the west and east sides of the condo had floor-to-ceiling windows, with just a glance he could see the night landscape of the bay. Asami enjoyed this view. Lowering the power of the lights, he settled into a reclining chair and listened to the reports as his eyes scanned the bridge of the bay.

As his earning figures were read to him, he noticed that the new manager of Sion was doing a good job. Then carefully listened to the other reports that needed his decisions. Asami gave some instructions.

Completing almost the entire report, the secretary changed the subject and said: "As for that other situation... after investigating further, it seems that the information was transmitted by an organization that is behind our area. Apparently the main reason for this ambush was not to just expose the member of parliament, but finish us off. The previous manager of Sion had disappeared when he realized that his treasonous acts had been discovered. Apparently he had been preparing to escape, but when our men had finally tracked him down, he had committed suicide. It was unknown if his act had been for fear of consequences of his betrayal or to silence himself before being tortured by the information."

However, Asami did not believe that her previous manager had the pants to betray the organization for its own ambition. He had a hunch that there was another force that was pulling the strings. The problem was who he was and how he planned to steal Asami's earnings?

"It is the Kajiyama Group."

The name Asami was talking about was that of an old organization that was in Shinjiku. In a battle to obtaining the rights to the drug trafficking market, they had lost to Asami's organization. It was also rumored that the chief, Kajiyama, now watches over Asami like an enemy.

"And about that boy, he seems to be acquainted with an officer of the Organized Crime Department called Yamazaki. It is believed that information we are talking about was given to the police."

Asami's hand froze in midair as he was about to sip from the glass.

_That young photographer._

Asami responded to the report with scant instructions, "Find the Kajiyama Group management and find out who is passing information to the policeman."

After giving his instructions, Asami hung up the phone and sipped a little more of his whiskey. The bitter aroma and fragrance fills his mouth. Catching prey that was so full of energy was something satisfying greatly to Asami.

_A chess piece dancing on the board..._

As that phrase passed by his mind he tipped the glass, observing the lights of the landscape reflected in the amber liquid and continued to analyze that phrase in his mind.

However, that cameraman... leaving aside the fact that he had fallen easily into his trap... he had shown that he had much rebellion inside, he had also been able to free himself with such an unexpected move. His actions had surprised Asami, something again he hadn't felt when hunting his usual kind of prey. Yet now with his eyes closed, he could vividly remember the body of the young man illuminated by neon lights.

This is the kind of excitement one felt when hunting wild animals. Most likely, his prey was unaware of the way in which the underworld worked. Those who had minimal knowledge of Asami would have been paralyzed with terror the moment they were caught or if they had even tried to escape, according to his past experiences, those were the only two actions taken. Not to mention that the whole idea of chasing a scoop involving politicians meant having guts or being extremely stupid.

No matter what the reason was, there was no doubt that the young man had all the potential to make the yakuza have a good time.

_It was fun. I guess I'll play with the boy a little longer._

Satisfied with the idea, Asami emptied the contents of his glass.

* * *

As always Yamazaki informed Akihito about a drug business that would take place in one of the port's warehouses. After he entered the place while it was still daylight, Akihito searched the area for some point where it was easy to see the entrance. Finding the perfect angle on the emergency staircase of the dock management building, Akihito waited for several hours to capture the moment.

As midnight approached, Akihito began to give up, thinking that the information was false, when finally a shadow appeared at the entrance to the cellar.

_It is him._

Looking through the zoom of his camera lenses, the viewfinder of his camera captured the image of a man who was still fresh in his memory; Asami.

_This story is incredible!_

Just when Akihito thought that the man looked straight to his camera and smiled.

Normally, there was no way someone could detect Akihito, he was hidden in the shadows of a fifth floor.

_I have been sold-_

He quickly took his eyes off the camera, but it was in those moments that Akihito's face was covered by a hand that appeared out of nowhere behind. A damp towel was pressed onto his face and after that, he couldn't remember more.

* * *

Akihito listened to the noise of water dripping. He regained consciousness when he felt the contact of the cold liquid and the sensation of drops. Feeling it running through his hair and his cheeks

"Uh..." His head felt heavy, as if he had a terrible hangover.

He wasn't wide awake, but when he opened his eyes all he could see was a blurred image of water droplets falling to the carpeted floor.

"Are you awake, Takaba Akihito?" He raised his head to the sound of that baritone voice

He first noticed the whiskey glass in hand. The same one that poured water on his head. Soon Akihito noticed the cold gaze.

"A... Asami..."

Surprised, Akihito tried to move... it was in those moments when he heard the sound of chains. Finally noticing his situation, Akihito's eyes widened with surprise he had been stripped. And the only thing on his naked body was several leather straps.

_What. What the hell...?_

Both his legs were bent with his calves tied to his thighs. Ropes fell from the ceiling and were attached to chains around the bend of his knees to ensure that he cannot close them. His arms were suspended from the ropes attached to ceiling and unable to move. What surprised him most was the fact that his penis was bare and exposed with a thin leather ribbon tied tightly around it.

"What... is going on?"

With much panic, Akihito tried to break free but all he did was move the chains a little. The ropes around his legs and arms moved slightly and did not looked like they could be untied. By himself that is.

"What the hell is this place?!" he said while looking around.

The sight of a frantic Akihito caught up to a relaxed Asami, who was leaning against a desk and exhaling smoke.

"I just thought I could do what you wanted." Placing the cigarette back in his mouth, Asami ran a hand down Akihito's leg and pushed him back down on the desk.

The blond's soft piece of flesh fell on his defined abs and the hidden point between his glutes was shown.

Staring at the entrance, Asami narrowed her eyes, full of  
satisfaction. "Nice view."

Akihito could feel his cheeks turning red. "Why are you doing this...? I'm a man look...!"

The two previous times he had seen Asami, the man always had been dressed impeccably in a three-piece suit, but now he had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, the collar of his shirt and necktie had been loosened, giving him a more casual appearance. The overwhelming feeling, conveyed that he was able to suppress and control those around him, was still present and his eyes reflected a self-confidence almost like that of a predator.

The intense gaze gave the photographer a feeling of shame.

Akihito gathered all his strength and shot him the most hateful glare he could at Asami. But the hesitation of his voice revealed he was scared to the core of his being. "I'm a man... even so... I..."

As if he were able to read Akihito's thoughts, Asami's eyes slowly walked the body of the young man. The hairs of the Akihito's body bristled.

"You have a good expression... you wanted to know about me. I'll tell you, just how you wanted it. Slowly, from this moment on..." Asami's lips draw into a smirk, he brought one of his hands and placed it over Akihito's mouth.

"Mmm!" Instinctively Akihito shook his head while trying to break free of that hand but his bottom jaw was taken so violently that it was impossible.

Suddenly a small bottle was brought in front of him, his eyes flutter to focus their attention on it.

"Nn... nn..."

With a single movement the lid to it was opened and an alluring, mild fragrance like alcohol mixed with lily reached his nose.

_W... what is that smell ..? This aroma .. I shouldn't breathe it..._

His instincts warned him.

But with his mouth closed his body longed for oxygen and because this pressure had increased the fragrance spread more quickly throughout his body; an obscene fever started to ignite, his heart beat accelerate, and a sweet pain began to make itself felt from within

"Ahhh... ahh." His heart was pounding.

_How is this...?_

Akihito's body convulsed slightly and Asami looked at him closely. The hand that had taken possession of his mouth moved and instead a finger parted his lips. His lungs now free to inhale more oxygen did so deeply... not knowing that in this way it would cause the effect of the aphrodisiac to increase.

"You will feel good soon." With a hint of humor in his voice, Asami reached out and licked the blonde's ear.

With a clammy sound and hot breath directly over his ear, a chill ran through Akihito's body. His heartbeat increased making his cheeks and ears flushed.

_But what? So suddenly my heart..._

Asami ran his tongue over the base of Akihito's ear which was followed with a few light bites to his lobe.

_Ahhh... Umm..._

Akihito felt a sweet sensation in the lower part of his abdomen. More chills ran down his spine. He didn't even notice that his thoughts of wanting to escape this situation were gone. All of his concentration was focused on all those places where his body burned with desire and how his heart was beating with greater intensity in his chest.

_Ahh... wh- what... there is something strange... I..._

He felt an obscene need to cum as if his body had been transformed into a mass of excitement. It straightened little by little and had a perverse feeling that several hands were running through his body grabbing him and stroking it. A wave of happiness that demanded more and more spread between his legs as Akihito moved her hips.

"What is this? Are you hard here?"

"Eehhh..!!" Akihito quickly lifted his hips when the base of his erect manhood was taken. "Aahhh."

Akihito couldn't help but let out a voice full of desire. His length and testicles were slowly stroked and began to react to each stimulation. A little bit of nectar started coming out of the tip.

"Ahh ... no ..."

"Little slut," muttered Asami, somewhat surprised and full of humor to see how charming the youth was. Creating a hoop with his fingers, he squeezed a little harder.

"Ann .. anh!"

The rhythm of Asami's caresses increased and soon an obscene wet sound began to be heard. Each of Asami's fingers moved differently and stimulated his pret in different areas.

"Stop it. No- don't touch me ..!"

"You've never been touched here, right? I will make you feel it." Asami's thumb started tapping on the tip, creating more wet sounds thanks to the leaking nectar.

"Stop..."

Akihito's lips were almost unable to say a word in protest, his voice was dominated by gasps. Receiving so much pleasure, Akihito's dick turned harder and a thick vein appeared that pressed against the surface.

"Nn! Nnn ... mmmm..."

As Asami continued to stroke the young man's tip, his other hand began to rub his length, causing Akihito to almost lose his consciousness due to the pleasant sensation.

"Still not cumming." Asami whispered mockingly and stopped.

"Ah... n... no..."

His senses were under the influence of the drug and Akihito wished that the pleasure will continue. When Asami's hands again took possession of his penis, he trusted his senses to allow him to receive the pleasure brought by the movements of the man.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Akihito screamed with his eyes wide open as the unexpected pain made his body convulse violently. An intense sensation of a foreign item created lights in his vision. "Aaaaaahhhhh..."

Throughout that time Asami continued to insert a catheter through his urethra, while Akihito desperately tried to break free and away from the pain and the discomfort it caused him.

"Uh... aaa... ahhh."

As the cold and unfamiliar object began to slowly enter him, everything that Akihito could imagine that the mam would do to him with that object made his brain stop working. It felt like his penis was split in half... combined with the strange feeling brought on by pain caused Akihito to tremble endlessly. He could barely breathe and the sounds he was expressing came from a sore throat.

"Urgh .. ahh ... uh!"

"What? You're crying? I'm about to give you much more pleasure." Asami said with a smile, while Akihito continued to tremble. Then he bent down and licked the tip of the catheter.

"Nnn..."

The thick tongue cleaned the liquid that came out from the opening of the penis and the tube. As Asami's tongue stroked Akihito's manhood, a feeling other than pain began to return.

"Ah... st... stop...!"

"Hey... do you give up? What happened to all that energy you had when you jumped off the ledge." Asami laughed, scoffing at seeing his prey sore.

Akihito clenched his teeth and suppressed a growl in his throat. He can't stand the pain caused by the other man's tongue and he moved his hips, trying to escape. But that same action made his penis move in a appealing way, which further excited Asami.

"Nnaahh... arrghhh...!"

"You have really good expressions..."

Asami slowly ran his tongue over the tip and head as he continued to stare directly at Akihito's eyes. And in response, that almost bestial and silencing look intimidated the photographer. While Akihito reacted to the stimulation, it was impossible for him to remove that expression of Asami.

"Aahhn..."

"You are really adorable. When I see an honest boy with a attitude like yours, I can't help but want to bother you." Akihito saw the dark joy reflected in the man's golden eyes and started to tremble.

_That bastard... is planning something really bad..._

Asami noticed how Akihitoy got goosebumps and grabbed his member, pulling the catheter out a little bit.

"Eehhh." Akihito jumped from pain and pleasure "Uaaahhhh!!"

He felt a little saliva leaking from the side of his lips, but could not hold back the scream. No one can deal with the fear of having such a part being taken so hard without feeling it will be destroyed.

"No! Ahhh stop this..."

"I see. So how about this." The catheter was moved from  
right to left.

"Ahh! No... it hurts. Huh! Ughh... Aahh!"

Unable to determine if the action caused him pain or pleasure, Akihito cried like a child. His labored breathing shook his cheeks and his heels fell noisily on the desk. Tears pierce his eyes and his blond strands were stuck to his forehead with sweat.

Akihito screamed, pleaded and cursed... and finally gasped. "Aahhh... please... Not..."

Asami's thumb stroked Akihito's lips as he continued crying. He pressed his fingers against them, moistened with saliva and opened the young man's mouth. He forced in a gag in the process and with expert hands tie the ribbon behind his head.

"Keep quiet until you start enjoying it." Asami's hand pulled away from his hard dick and Akihito was released from the pain.

The extended catheter in his manhood could be compared to the pain of being squeezed so tightly, it was tolerable. Akihito inhales deeply through his nose to stabilize his breathing while the smell of leather reaches his nostrils. But later seeing what Asami had in his hands, his eyes widened and he began to shake his head weakly.

It was a thick silicone vibrator with big bumps on its surface, even with his stunned mind Akihito knew the size was beyond normal.

"...! Nnnn!"

Asami coated the tip of the vibrator with the nectar from Akihito and then pressed it against his secret point.

_Shit. Is he serious?!_

"Let me see how you receive it... completely."

The tip was pressed against Akihito's entrance to get it wet, and soon wet noises began to be heard. Akihito resisted strongly from the uncomfortable feeling, but Asami placed one of the legs of the young man on his shoulder and penetrated him more deeply with the vibrator.

"Nnn...! Mmm!!" Akihito screamed against the gag due to the new sensations that was propitiating his body.

While the object was moved from left to right, it was introduced more deeply. His thighs moved violently, his dick went numb with pain as Akihito tried to resist with all the strength he had left. During all this time, Asami looked at him with a smile full of humor and then put his hand on the switch.

_Brrrrrr, Brmr._

The vibrator began to move as the tip rotated and Akihito's body was unable to resist the strong sensations.

"Nnn! Ahghh! Nnnghhh!"

Akihito unconsciously bent his knees and tried to take the vibrator out with his heels. But Asami stopped him very calmly and slowly took out the vibrator and only left the tip inside before placing the other end on the desk. The vibrator continued to move on the desk and while Akihito listened to the disturbing noise, could not help crying at the feeling that it caused in his open entry.

"Nnn... uhhh... mff!"

The only option Akihito had left to be able to break free was to look with tears in Asami's eyes. The intensity of the stimulation would follow him wherever he moved, however if he stayed still there would be a lot of pain. Still, he was haunted by the distinct sensation of pain that arose at times and made his toes bend. Asami watched his reactions and just when Akihito's breath began to calm down the vibrator was pushed deeper and it rubbed against his being. Then it was rotated and almost completely withdrawn before re-entered and rotated again.

"Nnnn!! Nn..." The action piston type was repeated again and Akihito couldn't help but throw his head toward vibrator rubbing inside him. "Uuu... nnff... mmm!"

Pain and pleasure spread down his spine towards his brain in an explosion of sensations. His erect dick was moving and it convulsed, causing the catheter to move from side to side. The mixed sensation was so much that there was a point in which Akihito already couldn't control his breathing. Behind every squirm and stimulation caused by the hand of Asami, his ability to resist was extinguished.

* flash * flash *

Akihito blinked as he felt a powerful close light. The sound of a camera shutter, recorded in the photographer's mind made him regain consciousness. A light returned, appeared again and Akihito finally opened his eyes.

"This camera... you take good care of it, right? It seems to be in very good condition." Asami started tapping the auto mode before re-photographing the blond.

A fury towards Asami started to appear and not for the first time... not just for being cheated and for the embarrassment of being photographed in such a compromising situation, but more because of the fact that his beloved camera was being handled in such a sloppy manner.

His groggy mind began to clear up due to anger.

_Damn it... bastard... with my camera._

In an attempt to dodge shots of his face and body, Akihito raised his knees until they touched his chest and his back curved. But the pressure caused him to press the vibrator inside him and the sweet sensations against his weak point caused him to groan.

"Aahhh... nnn..."

"While I'm in this... you want a scoop, right? Why don't I send these pictures to your editor." Asami said with humor in his voice, infuriating the rebellious youth.

Seeing the stubborn glow return to his blue eyes, Asami removed the gag. Ignoring the saliva that fell from his mouth because of it, Akihito tried to yell at the man in front of him. But while trying to gather the necessary forces to do so, the sensation of the vibrator and the catheter inside him did not allow it.

"Ah..."

The sound of the scroll returning could be heard and Akihito raised his head.

"Do you want it back? The film?"

When the scroll finished coming back, Asami took it out of the chamber and he placed it between his fingers for a moment as if he was considering something.

"I will return it to you." A smile was drawn on his lips.

Before Akihito could react to what that meant, a hand reached out and removed the vibrator. An involuntary scream escaped his lips as the sudden action made him feel like his insides are going to be ripped. A thousandth of a second later he could feel a weight on his knees and was pushed back onto the desk. The rude treatment he was being victimized caused his heart will fill with fear.

"Stop- stop...!"

Even so Akihito only felt fear until he realized, with his eyes wide open, that what Asami had in hand was the camera roll.

"But what...?"

Fingers entered his entrance and a moment later he felt an inanimate object.

"What are you doing...?! No!"

Akihito moved his body incessantly, but the upper part of Asami's kept his knees immobilized. Contrary to his wish to escape, his entrance had been relaxed by the vibrator and he easily swallowed the roll.

"Aah... uuuhhh... Noooohhh..." Akihito moaned with a restricted voice. While the vibrator was much larger and more painful, the object was made of silicone and the feeling was completely different.

"You want another?"

Shamefully the roll was easily inserted while Asami was pushing it with his finger.

Aahh... nnn... mmm."

He could feel his stimulated penis grow. The leather ribbon around the base tightened, causing more and more pleasure. The clear liquid coming out of the end of the catheter left marks on the desk. Seeing this, Akihito could not avoid bending his body further.

"This... this is too cruel... this... this..." he said in a critical tone unconsciously.

Something changed in his heart, causing heat to gather in his eyes, and soon tears. Not of pain or reason, but tears filled with the shame of being turned into a toy rolled down his cheeks.

Asami took the chin of the young man and he raised his head as he watched him. "Yes... that's the expression."

Akihito's lips trembled. He didn't want the bastard in front of him see how those tears fell from his eyes, so he tried to turn around, but Asami's huge hands don't they allowed it.

"Uh... urgh... damn you..."

"Hey. You really are adorable. I will be gentle now." Asami then brought the head of his prey closer, kissing him hard.

The first thing Akihito thought about was the kiss tasted like cigarettes. His lips were held tight as the kiss deepened. Without compassion, his lower lip was suctioned and a tongue was introduced in the slight opening.

"Nnn..."

The long tongue slowly licked the inside of Akihito's mouth and his tongue was repeatedly intertwined with Asami's, his reasoning began to dissolve again. His body trembled due to fear and tension, still while his tongue was suckled, a hot affair entered into his mouth. But for a strange reason a fever had been born by this act. Akihito's consciousness slowly disappeared and it was at those times that he let himself be carried away by a feeling of absolute pleasure and moaned slightly.

"Mmm... mf... Ah... aaahhh!"

The leather ribbon was tight and the knot tightened more around the base. Slipping slightly, the ribbon rubbed against his limp organ, the feeling created by the friction sent waves of pleasure through his spine causing him to unintentionally lift his hips.

"Nnn!! Ah ... ahhh."

Suddenly one end of his body trembled, his opening felt relaxed and the wet camera rolls came and fell to the ground with a

_clack_

. Akihito's penis, looking for the orgasm, jumped when Asami took him by the base instead of the leather strap. Dizzy, Akihito felt great relief when the foreign object disappeared from his body, but he also felt a slight disappointment, a feeling that he doesn't want to admit.

"You liked it. Being touched back?" Asami asked huskily.

"Aahhh."

Asami's finger entered his opening and took hold of his interior. Burying deeper and deeper into him until he found the pleasure point of Akihito. If Asami hadn't caught him, Akihito would have ejaculated in that moment.

The pleasure that came from having his prostate gland stimulated was surprisingly intense and it felt like he was going to be swallowed by the wave of pleasure that spread throughout his being due to the movements of the finger of Asami.

"Aahh... Aaannn... Mmm."

"How does it feel? It feels good here, right?"

Stimulated by a scratching like movement Akihito raised lustful voice through gasps. His penis, hardened as if was on the verge of exploding. He continued to move on his own.

_This is a lie... this... It's me._

His consciousness was reeling, entering and leaving extreme sensations. Akihito's interior twitches as if it would like to open to pleasure. Asami's fingers stimulate his member persistently. Thick pre-cum started to flow from the opening of his dick through the catheter tube.

"Come on. I will hold you." Asami held him between his arms, his fingers left the boy's body.

"Aaahhh!!" Akihito shouts when he felt like a hot mass entered his opening.

His body jumped from the intense shock and was forced to sit on Asami's thighs as the man put an arm around his waist. Asami's penis penetrated and Akihito felt as if he was being split in half.

"Ah... Aaaaahhhh!"

Every time his hips were sunk down, his input sent pain waves to his brain. Asami's size was beyond his imagination and his body tensed with fear at the thought that he might be torn to pieces by his member.

"Uuhhh... oohhhh... ouch...!"

The pain was too intolerable, when Asami penetrated him violently Akihito's penis lost all its hardness.

"Ahh... uh..."

Asami continued to ram Akihito's interior even though tears formed in his eyes and his breathing altered. "Aa! No... get it out..."

Even so, the pain only lasted briefly and while Asami shook his hips slightly, the inside of his walls that had only been feeling pain began to perceive something different. Asami's hardness rubbed against his prostate gland. Asami grabbed Akihito by the hips and started attacking, spreading a lusty numbness throughout his being.

"See... I'm well inside..."

"Mm .. uhh..!"

As if satisfied with the moans of pain, Asami whispered something as he slowly got up and walked, pausing for a moment before returning to ram his hips

"NO...!"

Taking his hips, Asami placed Akihito on his hands and knees and did not have compassion. The desk vibrated with the intense movements.

"Aahh. Ah. Ahhh...!"

Akihito's interior pulsed as if to devour the warmth. While  
he was moved by the hot dough, a slight pleasure began to spread and grow inside him. Before he knew it, Akihito was possessed with immense pleasure.

"Uh..ah! It's... so... deep... A... Asami!" Akihito unconsciously pronounced the name of the man and the member ramming inside him seemed to grow more.

Asami's hands reached out and rubbed the tip of Akihito's penis, which still had the catheter. Asami rubbed Akihito's penis and it gradually began to harden.

"Nn... ah!"

Receiving pleasure both in front and behind, Akihito was carried away by the sensation and he let out an intoxicated scream as he felt like his nipples were pinched violently. He didn't even notice that his hips were rose up and their interior contracted, as if it wanted to attract Asami even more inward.

"Aah... how well... feels... so good... To be your first time, it is a very obscene reaction..."

His insides that were being penetrated by Asami seemed to want to melt from the heat and his swollen penis was painfully hard.

"A... Asa... mi... I'm... Aaahhh..." As he moaned, Akihito's hips rippled and went completely captivated by the pleasure that Asami's thrusts gave him.

"Akihito, don't forget... the pain and pleasure you receive from me."

Movements speed up and soon the sound of bodies crashing into each other could be heard. while his opening was penetrated making loud wet sounds Akihito's knees began to scrape. However, the pleasure was so intense that he didn't even realize the pain that he received on his knees across the desk and Akihito continued to yell loudly.

"Mmm... ahhh... no... I can't... I... I..."

The swift torrent that boiled from somewhere internal, came out to the tip from his penis and cause his hips to twitch. While moaning full of frustration, Asami felt the change in him and pressed Akihito's head against the table top, accelerating his rhythm.

"Go let... It Out. Aaahhh...!"

Raising his voice more and more, Akihito's hips trembled and he left escape that hot torrent. Finally having been allowed to cum, the catheter was removed and several drops were scattered everywhere. And while Akihito lost consciousness, his body continued convulsing for a good time.

* * *

A horn could be heard all over the dock.

A tug-guided cargo boat entered a small bay as the evening light surrounded him, creating long shadows around the warehouses lined up off the coast. The sea seemed to be calming, sending small waves as dusk settled and the only sound he could listen, it was the one in the trailer.

Devastated to the depths of his being, Akihito, exhausted beyond what was possible, he had been lost in unconsciousness. But when he woke up, it was discovered that his body had been cleaned and was on a huge soft bed. Sitting on a sofa near the window, Asami is found accommodated with an extended newspaper and (as always, his face expressionless and hiding his thoughts) he had a cigarette on his lips.

Noticing that Akihito was awake, Asami ordered him to dress while calling the driver of his car. After being blindfolded him and put inside the vehicle, Akihito was left on Yasukuni Street. Despite that he was not far from Shinjuku station, his joints screamed with every step he took because of the number of hours he was tied up and held in strange positions. In particular, an annoyance that he had felt at his bottom had changed and became in excruciating pain every time he took a step, so he was forced to stop every so often.

With weakened steps, he finally managed to reach his apartment and slept for a whole day. Due to this, his body had recovered partially, but he was far from feeling completely fine.

_"In order to survive in this world you must become even more intelligent. Otherwise you can't know when you can Fall back into a dark hole. Train your eyes to learn to detect a real threat..."_

It had been Asami himself who had given him that warning.

The world... the one Akihito was sticking his nose in was a very tricky and hard one. As if someone had the luxury of letting their guard down, they would be thrown on the ground and devoured if not careful. The way Asami had said it sounded like he was being scolded and underrated for being the ignorant Akihito.

And just before releasing him, Asami told him one more truth.

_"This is something that someone within my organization planned."_

Listening to Asami's sharp words, Akihito somehow found in every way to quickly deny the history of the man in his head. He could not believe it. There was no way he could believe it. However while Akihito watched the man with hostility, Asami didn't even blink as those cold, emotionless gold eyes stared back at him.

Which made Akihito almost want to hide.

_It's a lie THAT couldn't have happened!_

After Akihito was released, he continued to deny the words of Asami and pulled him out of his thoughts. But the more he thought about it, he was tortured in realizing that there were various tests that corroborated the Asami's story. Contrary to his usual behavior, Akihito hesitated. He hesitated and worried until he returned to the place where everything had started.

The cargo ship re-activated its horn.

_After you were burying yourself in my ass, you have a lot of guts. But..._

Akihito closed his eyes and calmed down before moving away from the wall where he had been leaning and started walking forward... to achieve to find the truth in Asami's words.

{ In one of the cellars bathed in moonlight. }

Inside the dark interior, a worn voice of an older man began to speak in whispers. "Who would have believed that the information corresponding to the business in this winery was a trap set by Asami?"

It was the voice of the second leader of the Kajiyama Group, Kajiyama Eizo. His tone was offensive, but there was a slight fear in it... one not noticed by the Kajiyama main leader.

"If that boy was taken, he's probably been drugged and sold. However, it is better that no one discovers that our organization is involved."

"What are they going to discover? Takaba knows nothing. There is no problem." The voice that answered was Yamazaki from the Police Department of Shinjiku.

"Hey, hey, we better be able to trust you. If the cops get worse, we will be the ones in trouble. I have heard that this guy named Asami has the instincts of a shark. It's best that we used a guy who has no relationship with us." Kajiyama's menacing tone hid his fear for the notorious yakuza.

As Yamazaki studied Kajiyama, his expression changed to one of slight annoyance. "I did not come here to hear them speak. They did well in the market raid. It would be better to hurry up and give me my payment and leave at once."

The tension could be felt in the air, however Yamazaki's expression do not change.

Kajiyama made a loud sound with his tongue in disdain before he turned to one of his men and nodded in Yamazaki's direction. The man, after receiving the signal, reached his hand into his jacket pocket and he took out a brown envelope, which was given to Yamazaki without a word. Yamazaki opened the envelope and checked to see if the content was false before nodding.

Taking that as a sign that the exchange had been completed, Kajiyama addressed his men and they disappeared.

Yamazaki watched the group split with no expression on their face.

_What demon do you think is allowing you to do your business...?_

Those words made his heart turn like a stone.

After the Kajiyama group retired, Yamazaki smoked three cigarettes one after the other to kill enough time. Depositing cigarette ash inside his portable ashtray, he check the area one last time before quickly walking so that no one would suspect if seen.

Soon his footsteps became calmer, before stopping. For a moment, Yamazaki stood there, hesitating before a realization made him turn around and return to the port building. There was only one tall building in this port. The upper floors of the building were the ideal place to take pictures. And indeed, on the third level emergency steps he saw the camera bag that was lying on the ground. Yamazaki lit another cigarette and for a moment stayed looking at forgotten things. His hand slowly approached the baseball cap and raised it.

At those moments he heard a voice behind him, "Oh that's mine. I'm glad to see it's still there."

The expression on Yamazaki's face froze when he saw the photographer. "Ta... Takaba... what... happened to you?"

As expected of an experienced police officer, his surprise was mitigated. Without however, because Akihito had known Yamazaki for a long time, he knows that the expression on the man's naturally forced.

"What do you mean 'What happened to you'? What about you, Yama? Holy? What are you doing here?"

It was difficult to be distracted by the situation. Seeing suspicion in the eyes of the man, Akihito forced a smile to his lips.

"No... it's just that... I was worried you disappeared three days ago."

"I see. Sorry to have worried you. But at least I'm okay, so everything is fine."

"Takaba... You were carried by Asami--"

"Yama-san," Unable to bear it a moment longer, Akihito interrupted the question. from Yamazaki.

Yamazaki was the only one passing information on dirty exchanges or businesses, but it was not like if Akihito stayed in contact with Yamazaki daily. Still, how was he able to determine that had it been three days ago? Besides, Akihito had only been kidnapped for a little over a day and after his release he had stumbled around Shinjuku, which is supposed to be under the jurisdiction of Yamazaki. Considering that he was "concerned about his disappearance"... no, he had received no message on his mobile phone or on his home phone. But... Yamazaki was his benefactor.

"I believe in you, Yama-san. I know you had to be with that kind of group as part of your job. It can't be helped, Right?"

At that time, while living a comfortable life in his years as a student, Akihito felt that he knew everything about the world and had been smug. Yamazaki had listened to his adolescent ramblings and had treated Akihito like a human being... and had essentially saved him several times with his kindness.

"I will not tell anyone... you have taken care of me since I was a student... in addition to being.... respect..." Akihito was about to say those words when he turned around and saw something that paralyzed him; the barrel of a pistol pointed in his direction.

"Takaba... this is not a child's game."

"Ya... Yama-san..." he did not know what to say.

But before he could continue, a shot could be heard, he felt one hit and dropped to the ground. Something metallic fell to the ground. Followed by a grunt of pain.

Akihito's heart beat forcefully and he could hear the echo of the beats for his whole being.

_My camera..._

The bag that was on of his shoulder had fallen onto the floor. /

_I hope my camera has not broken..._

Slightly opening his eyes, Akihito's vision blurred and he saw Yamazaki as he clung to his weapon while clenching his teeth in pain.

Standing in front of him was an overwhelming presence.

"Even if you tried to assassinate him, the police are behind you."

Akihito raised his head as he heard the familiar baritone tone of voice.

_Why... why?_

Asami was standing with a semi-automatic weapon in hand,  
as if he was protecting the photographer. As always, he wore his unforgiving three-piece suit and had a Dunhill cigarette in his mouth. Pointing the gun horizontally, Asami held a Cz75. It was a weapon created in the Czech Republic during the old days of communism and while holding it in his hand, Akihito could appreciate how Asami was bathed in the evening glow, his hair creating shadows on his sculpted features.

_I want to take a photo. Right now... This man..._

Akihito thought while looking at him from below.

A gentle wind blew the smoke from his cigarette and the strands of Asami's hair floated. However Asami did not move a centimeter. It surpassed everything in sight, ruling everything.

"I'll take care of those guys you're talking about. It's all over."

With a desperate expression Yamazaki glared hostilely at Asami, but it was for just a moment. Then, giving up, he dropped on his knees.

As Asami helped a stunned Akihito to his feet, two men with weapons arrived on the scene. Seeing that the men were policemen, Akihito tried to get away from Asami. Yamazaki was a wounded officer and Asami still had the weapon in his possession. However, as one of the men approached, the officer nodded in the direction of Asami... who did the same. And that was it.

One of them raised the weapon of the Yamazaki floor wearing a handkerchief while the other crouched down to see the officer's wounds.

With a pale face, Yamazaki looked at the men in disbelief in his eyes. Akihito searched through his scattered mind and realized that.... Yes, these men definitely belonged to the Department of Crimes Against Shinjuku life. A lot happens, organized crime groups and authorities of the Police Officers Against Crime department joining forces. Turning around, Akihito noticed that Asami was placing his gun in the holster.

"Apparently that policeman used his position and sold information in the market in exchange for money."

Tapping his cigarette lightly to remove the ashes, Asami stood up. One hand to Cover his lower lip while inhaling from the cigarette again. He continued to look down at Akihito, who was looking up at him, and let out the cigarette smoke slowly.

"You were used."

Akihito watched him with hostility when he heard the sharp words that Asami said. Those were the same words Asami said to him when he was released.

"Your friend the detective is one of those who has been corrupted by the life of the underworld."

"But, you shot Yama-san. So of course you too..."

"Didn't you see it?"

Asami glanced at the officers. Although they were not restraining Yamazaki they were watching him closely. Asami's attitude was a non-aggressive. The meaning was understood. He understood it too, however Akihito refused to admit the class of power that Asami had. No... he really didn't want to admit the cruel reality that he had been betrayed by someone he trusted with everything in his heart.

"But... even if you have had some influence on the police, if Yama-san testifies that you shot him, that's all."

Asami stared at Akihito coldly for a moment, then let out a sigh filled with exasperation.

Akihito's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to interpret the  
meaning of that sigh. Asami stared at Akihito with a mocking expression, as he put a hand in his pocket to take out a silver lighter and a red box and another cigarette.

"That detective will be sent to prison." The lighter was a classic model. Asami, with a practiced movement lifted the lid and a "click" was heard. "In the prisons the police are an enemy. So if we send an ex-police to that place. You can imagine what will happen when the inmates know who really is."

With his free hand, he covered the flame and lit the cigarette. The movement unfortunately for Akihito, was too perfect as if it were part of a scene from a dramatic movie.

"Even if he is imprisoned while hiding his identity, if he is unlucky he will meet one of the criminals whom he arrested. If that happens, they will discover that he was a policeman and the prisoners will not be very happy. There will be some who want to destroy him, there is also the possibility that they will go too far and they are capable of murdering him."

Akihito's let out a trembled breath, he had once seen something similar in a foreign movie.

The two officers approached him slowly and Asami began to speak them in a soft tone.

As the two spoke Akihito remembered what Yamazaki had told him.

_"He has contacts with high command..."_

In other words, Asami was leading everyone. But it does not change the fact that none of them, absolutely none, spoke absolute truths. They cheated, lied, betrayed and set traps to Climb to the top no matter who they cast out. That was the unwritten law of this world.

Moments later, a patrol car with the tirens turned on approaching and Akihito took that as the signal to have a withdraw. Coming out from the rows of cellars his feet carried him out to the ocean. Observing the mooring posts that were around the pier, sat on one from them.

_You were used..._

Those various emotionless words were resented by his heart and Akihito bit his lip as it started to tremble. This was different from the physical pain that he had suffered from Asami. This pain twisted something inside him and he pressed something against the depths of his chest.

While watching the sunset reflected on the water, a mass of emotion that he could not control anymore, they released and tears began to form in his eyes. His vision blurred and he became even more depressed. The tears began to fall from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Just like Asami had said, he was probably used by Yamazaki but at the same time, the reality was that he had been indebted to the man for so long and on so many different occasions that Akihito considered Yamazaki as an irreplaceable benefactor. He was not able to hate Yamazaki, all he felt was a great disappointment and sadness.

_Trusted you... how cruel you are..._

Suddenly a huge hand touched his head. Surprised, Akihito tried to look up, but the huge hand did not allow it and continued to tousle his hair. Messing it up.

"I don't know if that man was actually trying to shoot you..." the baritone voice stopped for a moment, then continued. "Well I guess it's a cruel story for a kid."

Akihito tried to move his arms while protesting but thought maybe this was the man's way to comfort him. However the moment he saw that annoying and calm expression on Asami's face as he smoked a cigarette, Akihito- feeling bad that he was seen crying- looked at him with hostility.

"Well, you also used me as bait... also shooting at police officers... how can you stay so calm." He said annoyed.

Without a doubt, the investigation would also harm the Kajiyama Group. Which was the one Yamazaki was making exchanges with. Using the opportunity, Asami will surely take over the Kajiyama Group market.

With minimal effort, he not only got rid of his obstacle but also was able to make a profit. In the end, Akihito and Yamazaki were only pawns in Asami's game... and taking advantage of Akihito was no more than a little distraction between incidents. At this point Akihito was able to decipher it.

_Mocking me._

Akihito showed the man a rebellious look and it seemed as if in Asami's mouth, cigarette included, a slight smile was drawn. However Before Akihito could interpret it well, Asami turned around.

Akihito ended up yelling at the broad back. "And it's not like I owed you something for what you did there,"

He couldn't help but marvel at those intimidating instincts that made this man achieve success with each of his plans, or his calm and reserved reasoning with enough power to influence even the policeman. No matter how talented he was, there was no question that Asami was a bad man.

"Asami!" Akihito yelled with all his might. "I will never forgive a bastard like you. One of these days I will take revenge on you and make a profit on it!"

"I see. I'll look forward to it."

Not knowing what to do, Akihito only blinked in response.

Asami replied in mocking retoy: "It could be a good thing."

Bathed in the evening light, Asami looked over his shoulder with a huge smile on his lips. "To be seen through your lens."

Then he walked into the darkness.

Akihito recorded that scene in his memory and thought:

_This may well be the beginning of something._


End file.
